1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a two-wheeled vehicle, and more particularly to a disc brake of the two-wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional disc brake of a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a bicycle, is generally effective in slowing or stopping the bicycle in motion; nevertheless it is defective in design in that it is prone to jam the bicycle wheel in motion, especially at the time when the bicycle is cruising at a high speed. The jamming of the bicycle wheel in motion can result in the overturn of the bicycle. In addition, the constant friction between the friction pads of the disc brake and the surface of the disc rotating along with the bicycle wheel causes wear of the disc, thereby shortening the service life span of the disc brake.